


A new opportunity a new life.

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Idiots, M/M, built up relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine if aomine met kagami after the school (so aomine is still pissed by everything and everyone), and kagami is a big and chef maybe one that have michelin star, and istead aomine is stuck doing some boring office work (even if maybe he is one of the top in his society)<br/>Sorry for the crappy summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new opportunity a new life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/gifts).



Aomine was seriously pissed at Momoi in that moment, being dragged to a boring meeting like that was the last thing he needed, and dressed nicely even on his day off was even worst.

"Now remeber me why i need to come?" mumbled Aomine sticking his hand in the pocket of his pants, looking straight in front of him with at the restaurant door with that strange name on it "Tiger’s den"… Aomine snorted, moving his eyes back on Momoi near him, that with a put on his face, her hair all combed and well dressed didn’t look anymore like the girl he knew from when he was little but in some other way she was always that little girl that followe him anywhere even if in that case for a different motive.

"Dai-chan" puted the girl with pink hair "you need to attend at this meeting because they are important and because you are one of the top manager in the society, so just… do your work" dismissed Momoi starting to drag his friend inside the warm and lively restaurant toward an inside room stopping just before the closed door looking back at his friend "don’t try, don’t evem think to go away til the end!" pointed Momoi sticking one of her painted finger in the boy arm.

"ok... ok…" mumbled Aomine annoyed by all of the situation "at last i hope there will be some beautifull waitress" ended the tanned boy with a little grin on his face looking at the girl near him.

"Dai-chaaaaaan" cried in frustration Momoi punching lightly on the arm his friend, before moving inside the big room full of man in suits already talking to each other about number, and possible trade between them. At that Momoi smiled a little sticking to Aomine right side and wispering only for the boy to ear "now be a good boy, smile and do you work" and with that and a light push Momoi turned around toward his husband all smile and heart.

"disgusting" murmured Aomine, moving his first step toward what will be one of his worst or best day in his life.

—-

After what it looked in Aomine eyes like eternity, he just excused himself from the other business man and turned toward the door of the room, wanting only to take a bit a fresh air and maybe hit on one of the cute waiterss he saw during the dinner, but before that he needed to take a piss and then a really deserved sigarette. But turning an corner, he just crushed something really hard at last his body, because his lips crushed on something really salty, soft and warm making him shut his eyes and loose balance when at is ears a loud thumb echoed and even some curses, and there he saw a red head with the chef’s uniform raising up from the floor and starting to apologize for not looking at what not.. Aomine at some point just give up at listening and only grunted sticking again his hand in the pocket of his pants fishing the sigarette and the lighter.

"Look at where you are going.. idiot" said Aomine putting a sigarette trought his lips feeling already the pleasure of the nicotine in his vein, but that pleasure lasted only few second making him snap his eyes back on the chef… Kagami according to what the name on the white jacked said.

"Don’t even try to smoke in MY restaurant" roared the red head with flaming red eyes crushing the sigarette in his hand.

"ooooh…" started Aomine with an air of superiority starting to walk around the other boy, actualy looking at him for the first time "and who are you do say to me what i can do and what i can’t… uh?" stopped Aomine again in front of the red head.

"i’m the owner of this restaurant, you dumbass" roared the red head pointing at one of the picture on the wall near them with his name, the name of the restaurant and other word that Aomine didn’t want even try to decipher.

"as if i give a fuck, i paid to stay ere and i’m going to smoke here nd your food is even crap" well the last one wasn’t true because… damn, Aomine never eat food this good, even is mother comparing wasn’t that good, and his mother was actually pretty good, but damn if he wanted to piss off the other boy.

"What did you said?" asked with and icy voice and flaming eyes the red head clearing the way between them, and taking Aomine from the collar of his shirt, pissing off the tanned boy that mirrored the red head grabbing the white jacket and pulling making like that their bump togheter.

"TAIGA!" screamed a voice with a hint of concern in the tone, and footstep runned in their direction, and another boy with black hair joined the little confrontation distancing both from each other "let’s go…" said the boy dragging that Taiga with him “i know i didn’t need to send you, but please remember you are the owner of the restaurant at last” and stopped just in front of the kitchen door pointing his free hand toward the other boy "act like that!" and with that the both vanisshed inside the room leaving Aomine behind and a little smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah…" mumbled starting to move again versus his previous destination fishing for another sigarette "…this could be fun, really fun" and with that closed behind him the door of the restaurant and of that boring meeting with new idea forming in his mind, because postering that red head looked so much fun.

—-

After that day at the restaurant Aomine completely forgot about the red head, and continued living his boring life between work, home, Mai-chan (because his love for her never faded, NEVER!) and some random girl, just to take out some steam, and that was the reason why he was strolling toward a little take away that opened near their office building just few days before, and also because he wanted to avoid Momoi cooking at all cost.

The outside didn’t give any hint of the cooking quality, but for what his coworker said, the food is delicious and the value for money is really good. Anyway red window and a big wodden door with a black banner on top was what greeted him from the parking lot.  
Entering the little take away a little bell on top of the entrance trilled making his presence known, and the little room till a few second before empty with only background music coming from a radio position behind the counter.

"Coming!" a voice smooth and rich reached his ears making Aomine turn around just to come in contact with two big and stunned red eyes and an hand pointing at him "YOU!" and at that the tanned boy sigghed.

"Listen i’m not here to pick a fight i just want some food" said Aomine raising one hand in surrender, approaching the counter o look at all the delicious food behind, before raising again his face to look at the other boy, now looking more composed "can i order or….?"

"Yes please… just before you could choose from you see here, and this is all ready to take away, or you could order from here" Kagami handed Aomine a little menù with other plates and some little photo of the dishes "but for "pointed at the menù in Aomine hand "you need to wait a little, because all of our dishes are made at the moment" ended kagami taking a little notepad waiting for "costumer" to say his order.

"mh" started Aomine looking through the menù in his hand and then moving his eyes beck on the counter, now that he was there and found by chance the red head he wanted to have some fun and maybe bothering the other boy during the work hour wasn’t that good as idea, but right now the shop was empty…  
"ok… said Aomine "i’m taking this… and this" pointed a two of what loooked most elaborated dish in the menù before handing the piece of paper back to the red head.

"Thanks for you order" said Kagami trying to sound more polite then he wants to be, and bowing lightly pointing toward the table near the glass window "if you want to sit at one of the table, i’m going to prepare you food" and with that Kagami leaved the other boy heading toward the kitchen and closing the door behind him, sighing in relief after leaving the bastard on the other side of the door.

At that Aomine shrugged and moved around the little space looking at the various picture on the wall, till some catched his eyes. The red head was smiling with a ball in his hand and the black haired boy he saw at the restaurant near him, in what it looked like a streetcourt.  
"Ohy Bakagami!" shouted Aomine moving again toward the counter a practically lying on top with his arm stretched and handdangling on the other side.

"Don’t call me like!" comes after a while a reply, making Aomine grin.

"Why not? You are a baka one" continue moving a little his body just to look behind the counter and maybe snatch something to eat.

"You don’t know me!" this time the reply comes really fast and the door of the kitched slammed open, revealing the red head in an apron, with his hair pulled back from a hairband sweating and with red cheeks, pointing at Aomine with a spoon with some sauce on it, at witch Aomine with a finger stolen said spoon to lick the sauce from it.

"Oh.. it taste really good" said giving back the stole object to the chef, before raising up and cracking his back "anyway i wanted to ask you…" started moving again toward the photo "you played basketball?" asked pointing at it, making the red head frown a little and moving toward Aomine to look at what the boy was pointing.

"Oh… that" said taking few step behind him and sitting at one of the table, still holding the spoon now clean in his hand "yes, i did when i was in high school but i needed to stop after an accident, that’s why i’m here now" answered without even thinking, still looking at the photo with fond eyes shaking a bit his head.

"But you still can play… right?" asked Aomine with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Yeah, i think, i never palyed after the accident but yeah… maybe i’m just a little bit rusty and i can’t jump anymore like in the past, but… yeah" answered with a big smile forming on his face moving his eyes away from the photo toward the boy near him "why… sorry, name?"

Oh right, they never really introduced to one another “Aomine… Aomine Daiki” said the boy offering his hand for a shake.

"Kagami Taiga" answered the red head going to shake the hand offered to him, with a firm grip before leaving again and raising "oh, i need to go back in the kitchen, you can stay at the counter i will leave the door open. And with that Kagami moved back again toward his work.

"Yeah" said Aomine following the boy and stopping at the counter snatching a near stool and sitting "anyway i asked because i want to play but no one is good, and dunno… wanna play?"

At that Kagami stopped his work, and turned to see the other boy in the face raising an eyebrown in confusion.  
"I guess… but as i said i’m really rusty" answered Kagami scrolling his head and turning again toward the stove to finish his dishes.

"Good" said happy Aomine raising from his sitting position reaching out the glasses behind the counter and taking a glasse pouring himself some beer, and at that a slap stopped him to take other golden liquid.

"Stop" said Kagami with firm voice putting on the counter the food already in their container "you need to wait till someone serve you, this is my place, these are my rule" pointed stopping every possible retort from the tanned boy that just shrugged and started to drink from his glass.

"How much?" asked outting the now empty glass n the table, to fish the wallet in his pocket.

"Here" said Kagami handing the receipe, moving toward the register ready to take the money.

At that Aomine picked the money and handed them to the red head “at what time you close here?”

"Around 5pm, why?" asked Kagami handing over the rest.

"then wait for me at 5.30pm outside your shop, so we can go to play bball" and with that Aomine took his food, and headed to the exit with a grin on his face leaving behind him a shoked red head.  
Because at the end, they talked to each other only two times, and the first one nearly ended with a fight, this one started in the wrong way but didn’t ended the bad, so Kagami was really confused… really.

—-

After that day at the little shop of the red head, Aomine always stopped there to talk, to pass some time in company and actually… have some fun, because yes, the other boy was really funny, easy to talk and actually a really good person and seeing how he treated all the young boys and girl that stopped by his shop, or that one time an old ladie entered the shop, mistaking this for a food market, making Kagami really bashfull and little when the ladie just started to pointing him about big boy, doing nasty thing… anyway after calming the lady Kagami just take her to the right shop and even received some candy that shared with me.  
All in all Kagami was like an angel to the people he cared about, so at the end starting that fight, now a month before, at the boy restaurant was the best day of his life, because now he was there sharing a coffee and talking about basketball, and other trivial things.

"Ohy Bakagami" started Aomine receiving only apissed look.

"don’t call me that!"

"yeah yeah whetever, anyway i always wanted to ask you… why you own the restaurant if it looks like you feel better att staying here?" asked sipping the last bit of his hot bevarege, sitting the cup on the counter.

"Mh… well, i love them both but in the last year the role of chef started to oppress me, i wanted to be more free, have actual contact with the costumer and… that’s it i guess" mumbled the red head fading till the end of his answer looking down in the glass in his hand, starting to scrub it with anough force to break it, without actually breaking it.

"Oooook" said Aomine not wanting to ruin, at last that one time, the atmosfere in the now empty shop.

—-

Two whole months passed and Aomine was now sure that he was attracted to the red head, the way the boy smile, the way he look determinated when they play one on one, the way he acted at work all serious and perfect, or the way that only him can see (at last Aomine hope) when he forced his presence at the other biy apartment, and the way that little drop of water roll down his body disappearing in the waist of the loose pants he wear at home, making him forget about everything around him and making his heart do some strange and not good flip… yeah… Aomine was in deep shit, and didn’t know how to emerge from that.

And that’s why now he was sitting at Kagami shop, with Tetsu sitting near him sipping one of his vanilla shake, and now and then talking with the red head about everything and nothing.  
 _Hint: never ask your friend help, especially if that friend is Kuroko._

"Kagami-kun" start at some point Kuroko looking straight in the red eyes, making the boy flinch.

"yeah?" asked Kagami in defence, because seeing Kuroko like that… wasn’t that good.

"You have someone in you life right now?"

Right to the point, that’s for you Kuroko.

At that questio Kagami looked taken aback, at the beginning just stared at Kuroko with wide mouth and then sigghed, shking his head… strange.

"Not at all"

"Good" started Kuroko raising from his sitting position, and dusting away some invisible dirt from his pants "now Aomine you could say what you need to say, good bye" and with a small smile gracing his lips Kuroko just… vanished, leaving both boys just stare at the now empty space.  
At last till Kagami voice reached his ears.

"Aomine… you need to ask me something?" asked Kagami not knowing what to think at that little exchange between Aomine and Kuroko just few second before.

"Eeeeew… actually… yes" started the tanned boy going to scratch the back of his neck "would come out with me?" blurted out Aomine moving back his eyes from his glasses to the other boy, now full red on his face and mouth agape.

"I…" started after few second, before stopping again and taking a deep breath "i would like that" ended facepalming himself before staring to laugh, making flinch Aomine.

"Oooohy" started Aomine trowing at Kagami a dirty tissue "why the hell are you laughing?!?!?"

"aaah sorry, sorry" said Kagami going to dry the few tears that roled from his eyes for the laugher "is that… that you needed Kuroko help to ask me out… is funny, and i never though about you being a bashfull type, but it seams i was wrong" ended starting to laugh again.

"I’m not bashfull" retorted Aomine pouting "and i didn’t know how to ask you out!!!" ended with soft lips on his, and Kagami nearly sprawled over the counter, with his warm hand on his neck.

"Shut up" said after moving lightly away, but still not leaving the hold of the other boy beautiful neck "just.. shut up…" ended Kagami bumping their forehead togheter, and nuzzling their nose.

And at that little gesture, was Aomine turn to laugh, but stopping right away, because damn if he was a lucky guy, and the red head in front of him was everything he needed.

"I’m going to shut up, if you are going to kiss me again"

"With pleasure" mumbled Kagami, making their lips connect and leaving many small kisses.

_Yeah... Aomine was sure a lucky bastard._


End file.
